


Moonlight that sweeps through windows

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I kinda wanted to give this guy a break lmao, I m not good at fluff writing, Kinda fluffy I guess?, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, but since I writen Dimitri angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: İts been three years since the war that plagued Fodlan is over. Yet it still doesnt feel real for Dimitri. Sometimes he wonders this is just a dream? Will this dream end and he going to awaken at wild?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	Moonlight that sweeps through windows

Gentle moonlight sweeps through windows, painting everything blue. Dimitri turns his head to check Byleth who is still sleeping peacefully. Seeing them peacefull makes Dimitri feel better. Slowly without making any noise he gets up from the bed going to windows. 

İts been three years since the war that plagued Fodlan is over. Yet it still doesnt feel real for Dimitri. Sometimes he wonders this is just a dream? Will this dream end and he going to awaken at wild? No, this is real. His life, his people, his friends and his partner; they are all real. This isnt a dream, old days of regrets are behind of him. What he could do now is atone for his sins, building a kingdom that everyone live in peace. His ghosts peek him, but they no longer talking to him much. They still want revenge... Thats something no longer Dimitri wants to do, he always hated himself for it hıw much they wanted it. The lesson that his friends taught him was "its okay to be having your own wants and being your own person." He wishes somebody said those words sooner. Then maybe he wouldnt go deep end, wouldnt do those bad things...

His ghosts watches him as Dimitri looks at outside, their gaze burning his skin. He is used to this. Dimitri opens the window, kind breeze passes through his hair. After twelve and half years later Dimitri finally finds his inner peace. He is happy and nothing will ever change it. 

He returns to bed, Tomorrow is another day. He is no longer haunted by nightmare of the past. He have a future to build. He leans and kisses their forehead, a future with Byleth.


End file.
